


of little birds and soft loving

by orphan_account



Series: of an owl and his little bird [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, bokuto loves his little bird ok, dw the second chapter is gonna pure smut, hurt/comfort and then smut, i swear i love kageyama too, its kinda ooc?, ive been hooked on rarepairs and it may be a problem, uh im going off the hc on that one post that said that bokuto was smart emotionally, why hello there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I do too, you know”, Bokuto cocked his head at the quiet admission“You do too what, little bird?”“Love you more than volleyball.” Hinata’s face was redder than Nekoma’s uniform. Bokuto grinned at his little lover, “I know, little bird, I know”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, one sided kageyama tobio/hinata shouyou
Series: of an owl and his little bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742965
Comments: 38
Kudos: 243





	1. when I was 16, my senses fooled me

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me when i was trying to sleep and i realized i needed this out in the world, and i was feeling soft  
> and yes ik the chapter titles are kinda out of place but pls bare w me

Hinata was grinning at Kageyama again, Bokuto knew that this didn't mean anything, knew that Hinata was his. He knew very well that there is currently a hickey the size of an orange on Hinata’s collarbone, made by himself. 

But. But, that didn’t stop the low growl from slipping out from his throat, Akaashi glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Bokuto waved off his concern. Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo were the only ones who knew about his relationship with Hinata. Well, and the little blonde first year girl, she found out because she had accidentally walked in on him and Hinata. The rest of Karasuno’s volleyball team didn’t know, because how would they react to knowing that he regularly fucks the living daylights out of the small first year? He tsked just thinking about it. 

A laugh rang out, sweet and captivating, it was his little bird, Hinata. He couldn’t take it anymore. “HEY HEY HEY!!! My favorite first year!!!”, he draped an arm around Hinata’s shoulder, ignoring the urge to drop his arm around his little bird’s waist and tug him closer to his chest, “Have you perfected your straight yet?” 

Hinata smiled up at him, eyes shining. “Bokuto-senpai!!! Yosh! I nearly have it done! Bakayama and I have been working really hard on it!!” 

Bokuto smiled at him, wishing nothing more than to hold his young lover’s face and smother him in kisses like he does in private to hear him giggle. Instead, he grins at him and says, “Come over to me house today and we’ll practice your straight, one-on-one.”

As expected, Hinata catches up right away, his eyes widen and he smiles, big and bright, breaking away to jump up and down, turning to crow at Kageyama about practicing with one of the top 5 spiker aces. Bokuto just grinned at Hinata, basking in the knowledge that he would be able to lay claim on his lover again later today. 

* * *

Bokuto heard a knock at his door and ran to open it. On the other side was Hinata, as expected, overnight bag on his shoulder and a troubled expression on his face- wait, what? 

His little lover didn’t suit being sad. “Hey, little bird, what’s wrong?”, he murmured softly, taking the bag off Hinata’s shoulder and gently pulling him through the door, closing it with the lock, his parents were on a business trip for a week, which meant they could be as loud as they wanted. Except his small boyfriend didn’t even crack a small smile at Bokuto’s nickname for him. Whatever was bothering him, it must have been pretty serious to have him in such a bad mood. 

He gently guided Hinata to the couch and sat him down. Crowding him and tucking him into his chest like he wanted to earlier today. Hinata still hasn't responded and he looked very close to tears, and not the tears that usually fell from his eyes when they were together, instead of tears of overstimulation, Hinata looked close to tears upset. 

“Come on, Shouyou, tell me what's wrong, don’t block me out, talk to me.” Bingo. The use of Hinata’s first name seemed to get to him and his little bird turned to face him for the first time since he got there. 

“Koutarou”, the whispered use of his first name always made him giddy, but he sensed something was still wrong, he looked at the orange head that was buried in his chest. He gently placed his hand under Hinata’s chin and eased his head up so they could look each other in the eye. 

He smiled softly, “Hello little bird.” 

There, the first real smile of the evening, gracing his lover’s face. “Hi, Koutarou.” 

“Wanna tell me what got you sad? Or do you want to be distracted from whatever it was?”, he found that asking this was actually really helpful in trying to help his little lover out when he got into his lows. And Hinata does this with him as well, granted not as often, because they were in a secret, long-distance relationship and Akaashi usually brings him out of his moods, using different methods.  _ But,  _ he can’t help to think as Hinata whispers that he wants to talk about it,  _ I think this is my favorite way.  _

He hums, and carries Hinata to the kitchen, ignoring the squeal of surprise, and gently depositing him on a chair while he prepares a tea for both of them, feeling that they will probably need it for this talk. 

After the preparations are done and the teas are made and being drunk, Hinata starts talking, low and sad. 

“Kageyama confessed to me that he has a crush on me and when I turned him down, he got angry and I said I was already with someone but then he said that I was lying! Because I’m too hyper and loud and I make weird noises when I’m too excited!”, By the end of his rant, he was clearly upset, near tears again, “And that got me thinking that maybe you don’t love me which is  _ stupid _ because I know what you do and-” 

Bokuto stopped the stream of words with a finger to Hinata's lips, ceasing the rambling, he was furious, not at his boyfriend, no, he was beyond anger with that damn setter boy of his. How dare he make his little bird doubt the love he has for him! He didn’t realize he was growling and shaking with anger until he felt small hands on his face. 

“Are you angry with me, Koutarou?”, Hinata’s eyes were sad and vulnerable. He shook his head vigorously. “No, no, Shouyou, not with you, never with you, little bird. No I’m pissed at that damn setter making you worry about something that you shouldn’t doubt. I love you more than anything and everyone!” 

Hinata grinned, watery, but better than the expression he had before, “Even more than volleyball?”

He turned thoughtful, humming in thought, before grinning at Hinata, “Yes, little bird, more than even volleyball.” 

Hinata turned red, “Noooo, Koutarou! Don’t say embarrassing things!” 

He laughed out loud at that, “How is it embarrassing if it's true?”, he said, getting closer to look at the blush on Hinata’s face, the one he knew for a fact that extended to his collarbones and a little more. His grin widened and he rubbed his nose against his little bird's own. Laughing even harder at the blush that seemed to darken even more. Bokuto knew how much Hinata liked Eskimo kisses. 

“I do too, you know”, Bokuto cocked his head at the quiet admission

“You do too what, little bird?” 

“Love you more than volleyball.” Hinata’s face was redder than Nekoma’s uniform. 

Bokuto grinned at his little lover, “I know, little bird, I know” 


	2. but im not the guy youre taking home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck! and also some fluff (?) at the end bc im a sucker for fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mom im so sorry

Bokuto looked at the body underneath him. His little bird had been successfully comforted and now Hinata demanded in no uncertain manner that Bokuto ravish him. 

His exact words being, “Kou-chan, fuck me until the only thing I remember is your name and the only thing I feel is you inside me.”

And really, who was Bokuto to deny his little bird anything? He was weak against his boyfriend and Hinata knew it, if the twinkle in his eyes were anything to go by. 

He noticed the pet-name and grinned, leaned in and whispered, low and heated into his lover’s ear, “You sure you want that, little bird?” 

Instead of verbally answering Hinata grinded against him, filthy and slow, a low whine coming from his throat. Bokuto responded enthusiastically, thrusting up harshly, before dropping his head into the space between Hinata’s shoulder and neck and groaning at the friction and the slow tightening of his shorts. 

Bokuto picked Hinata up from the couch where they were sitting and walked him to his bedroom. At the confused glance he grinned at Hinata and whispered, “As much as I’d like to fuck you on the couch, I don’t think the neighbors would appreaciate it, and besides,” his voice lowered, “I really like how you look on my bed.” 

Hinata flushed and whined when Bokuto didn’t immediately join him on the bed. Bokuto chuckled at his boyfriend’s protests and told him he was going to look for the condoms and lube. At Hinata’s call of “hurry back!”, he quickly located the condoms and lube in his closet and turned around, only to stop breathing. 

Hinata painted an erotic picture. Naked and wanting, nearly panting in his desire for Bokuto.  _ When did he take his clothes off? _ It didn't matter, Bokuto decided, still watching, entranced, how Hinata stroked his cock leisurely, occasionally using the precum to poke at his entrance with teasing, wandering fingers. 

With a deep, guttural groan, Bokuto fell upon his little lover, and ate him out like he was a dying man and Hinata’s ass was the fountain of youth. 

Hinata very much liked this, if the cries and whimpers were anything to go by. Bokuto didn’t know how much time passed but he did know that Hinata was close to coming if the fluttering of his hole was to be trusted. He broke off, and Hinata whined, “Noooo, keep doing that I was close!” 

Bokuto smiled at Hinata. “But you said you wanted me to fuck you until the only thing you remembered was my name, and how I felt inside you, remember, Shou-chan?” 

Hinata shivered, liking how his lover’s eyes looked at him. “Yeah, I remember,” 

“So now, I’m going to make sure you do.” Bokuto grinned at him and began to kiss and lick every part of skin he could get, leaving hickies and marking up his little bird so that no one would even think of approaching him. 

He paid special attention to Hinata’s nipples, dusty pink and  _ begging _ to be played with. He licked and sucked and bit one while the other flicked and pulled on the one not in his mouth. Hinata was going crazy with all the stimulation, tugging at Bokuto’s hair and moaning and whining almost non-stop. His breathless pleas to not stop were enthusiastically listened to. 

When Hinata started pushing at him, he stopped immediately, concerned. “What happened, baby? Did I do something wrong?” 

Hinata shook his head. “Lean in the headboard, please.” 

At his request he sat up and shifted so he could do so. “What-.” His question was cut off when lips were pressed against his, Bokuto automatically kissed back and opened his mouth when a tongue swiped against his. A short battle for dominance began and Bokuto won easily, he licked into his little bird’s mouth, memorizing every crevice in Hinata’s mouth. He felt his hands tug at the hem of his shirt. Getting the hint he broke away from the kiss, a line of saliva followed and all Bokuto could think was,  _ Oh fuck, that’s hot.  _

Seeing Bokuto’s awestruck and lustful face, Hinata giggled. He pecked Bokuto on the lips before sliding down and tugging his shorts. Bokuto groaned when he realized what Hinata was requesting, hurriedly he shoved his shorts and boxers off and watched how Hinata eyed his glistening cock. 

He wasn’t prepared for how Hinata took more than half of him in one go, accidentally thrusting up at the sensation of  _ warm  _ and  _ wet _ . He was even less prepared for how Hinata didn’t even seem to  _ flinch  _ at the unexpected action. 

“Careful little bird-”  _ fuck _ if he didn’t sound wrecked already, “-don’t force yourself to take too much, take your time.” 

Hinata grinned at him before taking him back into his mouth, this time Bokuto was more prepared, and had the bedsheets in a death grip. Hinata bobbed up and down his length, humming and moaning. He would suck and nibble and lick up and down Bokuto’s length and then go back up and kitten lick his head, tasting his pre-cum and humming. “You taste so good, Kou-chan.” 

Bokuto let his head bang against the headboard, he was going to  _ die _ . But fuck what a way to go out. 

Eventually, Bokuto decided enough was enough, he tugged on Hinata’s hair, (and wasn’t that a fun discovery? Finding out that his little bird liked having his hair pulled.) and Hinata looked up, Bokuto took his chance and surged. Pushing Hinata onto his back and falling upon him with a vengeance. Kissing and biting and licking every patch of skin he could reach

“You're-,” kiss, “such-”, lick and bite, “a tease.” Hinata was whining and scrabbling for leverage. 

Reaching for the bottle of lube, he coated his fingers with a generous amount. He grinned at Hinata, and pounced on him, kissing him with reckless abandon. Bokuto broke away to throw Hinata’s legs over his shoulders and reached down to tease and pay with his entrance. He slipped a finger in and Hinata moaned loudly. Grinning wickedly into his little bird’s shoulder, he curled his finger and felt Hinata jolt. 

“Ohhhhh fuckk, yes- just like that-.” Pleas and praise fell from his little lover’s lips and Bokuto leaned up to capture his lips in a heated kiss, all while adding another finger. Scissoring his finger, he began to lick and bite at Hinata’s nipples, listening to the noises his lover was making, mewls and soft little pants being primary. 

Bokuto leaned up to kiss Hinata again while adding more lube and slipping in a third finger, this time Hinata tensed a bit and Bokuto, expecting this, murmured sweet nothings and praises in his little love’s ear. Soon, he was thrusting his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s hole. 

Hinata pushed at him, huffing, “Come on, Kou-chan, I’m ready now, put it in now, please!” 

Bokuto kissed him and took his fingers out from Hinata’s hole, “You can’t tell me you want my dick and then whine when I take out my finger, baby.” 

Hinata stuck his tongue and Bokuto couldn't resist, he swooped in and sucked on his tongue before biting it. He laughed at the look on Hinata’s face. Kissed him again and slipped the condom on. 

“Ready little bird?”

“Oh my God,  _ yes _ , fuck me damnit!” 

Bokuto laughed, “As you wish, baby.” And slammed home. Immediately, Hinata screamed, “ _ OH, FUCK YES!”  _

Any other day, Bokuto would’ve eased into his little bird, but, he had already eaten Hinata out and stretched him longer than usual, and anyways, Hinata had once told him, he liked it when Bokuto was rougher than normal. 

Bokuto’s hips worked away, slapping and slamming against Hinata’s ass. His forearms were bracketing Hinata’s head and his legs were thrown over Bokuto’s shoulders. Before long, Hinata met his thrust with an equal vigor and for a while there was only the  _ slap, slap, slap _ , of Bokuto’s hips meeting Hinata’s ass and Hinata's cries of, “yes, yes, yes, oh fuck- yes! Just like that, Koutarou! Oh fuck! Yes! Harder-.” 

Then Bokuto stopped and Hinata whined, Bokuto tutted, “Ah, ah, ah, none of that baby, come on, on your hands and knees for me.” 

Hinata’s eyes brightened and he flipped over happily. Bokuto passed him a pillow for him to put on his stomach, before taking his cock in his hand and slapping it onto Hinata’s butt cheeks and hole. 

“How much do you want this inside you, baby? How hard do you want me to fuck you?”, Bokuto asked, leaning over Hinata’s back and whispering in his ear, “Do you want the nieghbors to know that I fuck you good? Yeah? Want to let them know how good I fuck you and how good you take it?” 

He slipped back in, and pulled Hinata up so that they were both on their knees. In front of them, was Bokuto’s closet mirror, situated there not long after he and Hinata began to be sexually active, for this specific reason. 

“Look at the mirror, little bird, look at how  _ wrecked _ you look.  _ Fuck _ , it’s hot, you’re hot, little bird. Who got you looking so wrecked in the first place, baby?” He growled into his lover’s ear.

“You.” The response was so faint, Bokuto wouldn't have heard it if he wasn’t right next to Hinata’s mouth.

“Louder, little bird, I can’t hear you.”

“You! You! You’re the one who wrecks me like this! You're the one who fucks me so hard I forget my name! You’re the one who marks me up and makes me sore for days and days, Koutarou! You!” 

Bokuto snarled, “Good!” He pushed Hinata down on his hands and knees and slammed back in, reveling in the way a pleased scream ripped out of his little lover’s throat. He pounded away with a ferocity that made the bed slam against the wall and any other day he would’ve worried about breaking the bed. 

But today was not that day, he fucked into Hinata’s ass with a single minded intensity. Just when his thrusts were beginning to become erratic, he pulled out, flipped Hinata over onto his back, threw his legs over his shoulders and fucked his little lover. 

Hinata was in a world of pleasure. All he knew at that point was that Koutarou kept his promise about making him forget anything that wasn’t him. 

The entire Karasuno volleyball team could've barged in with blaring alarms and Hinata would still be screaming Koutarou’s name and begging him to go faster. Sensing that Hinata was close, Bokuto began to pump his little lover cock to the same rhythm as his thrust and it wasn’t long before Hinata was screaming in ecstasy. Ropes of cum fell on both their chests. 

Bokuto grunted, the vice grip of Hinata’s ass on his cock was almost painful but he didn’t let up on chasing his orgasm. “Oh fuck, Shouyou. How are you still so tight?” 

Hinata laughed breathlessly at him still in his orgasmic bliss, “Come on, Koutarou, come inside me. Make me feel even better than right now. Lay your mark inside me so that I don’t forget who I belong to.” 

That did it. With a roar, he shoved his face in the space where Hinata’s shoulder meets his neck and bit down. Hinata cried out as well, the sensation of Bokuto finishing inside, even with a condom on, was  _ fucking hot _ . Bokuto’s hips stuttered and he came, still giving random little jerks as they both came down from their high. 

Still taking deep breaths, Bokuto looked at Hinata and grinned tiredly at him, “Hello little bird.” 

Hinata smiled back, “Hi Koutarou.” 

Bokuto slipped out, ignoring Hinata’s groan of protest, and slipped off the condom. Tying it up and throwing it in the trashcan in his room. He swatted Hinata’s ass on his way out, laughing at Hinata’s idiginant shout that he should not be abusing his ass like that right after sex. He walked to the bathroom where he got a wet washcloth and came back to his room to see that Hinata had not moved at all from his position. 

Just seeing his little lover like that had him at half mast already, Hinata narrowed his eye at him and said, “No! Absolutely not! Not right after! I am going to take a nap!” 

Bokuto just grinned at him and wiped him down, he cleaned himself up too. 

He got into bed and gathered up his little lover into his chest, pressed a kiss onto his head and slowly fell asleep. 

* * *

The next day during lunch he got multiple text messages. 

**Little bird <3: ** i hate you 

**Little bird <3: ** is this why you were all happy in the morning 

**Little bird <3: ** you horrible horrible boyfriend

**Little bird <3: ** *image attachment*

The image in question was the huge dark hickey Bokuto had made the night before. When he realized that Kageyama would probably still try to pursue his little lover, he went right to work on the hickey, his little bird being too sleepy to notice Bokuto sucking a hickey, whining about wanting to sleep. Bokuto grinned at the memory. 

**Koutarou:** do you like it, little bird?

**Little bird:** my team is annoying me abt it

**Koutarou:** that doesn't answer my question, though

**Little bird <3:** ... 

**Little bird <3: ** i like it a lot

**Koutarou:** good.

**Koutarou:** i’ll see you later, baby, i’m picking you up

**Little bird <3: ** ok, see you soon

**Little bird <3: ** i love you

**Koutarou:** i love you too little bird

Bokuto grinned at his phone screen. Akaashi sent him a questioning look and Bokuto just laughed, “My little bird was feeling bad yesterday so I comforted him and I may or may not have marked him up a bit too much.” 

Akaashi nodded and then said, “That explains the hickies around your neck too. Konoha and Komi can’t believe you’re “getting some” earlier than them.” 

Bokuto sat up, surprised, he hadn't even noticed when his little bird made them. After inspecting the marks left by his lover, Bokuto shook his head and just laughed, leaning back, he sighed contentedly. Life was good. 

* * *

He didn't notice Akaashi's heartbroken look.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise there was a bit of unrequited love there lol


End file.
